Dita Takashi
The Beginning: ---- : While on a mission in Japan for the German government, Otto Fischer was introduced to Japanese diplomat, Mayu Takashi ( 隆真優). Of course, it was love at first site. After a month of courtship, Otto took Mayu's hand in marriage and moved her to Germany. Little did she know, her husband was involved in a top secret government project to perfect hybrid/human genetics for the military. Married life seemed wonderful for the new couple. They had everything they could ever need and a child on the way. Mayu couldn't be happier knowing that soon she would bring a new life into the world. Her family would be complete. Sadly, the child within her would become part of the diabolical scheme. She was sent to doctors provided by the government, each injecting a new drug that was supposed to help with the side effects of her pregnancy. The 9 month wait was over leaving both Mayu and Otto in shock. The "creature" that came from within her was not like the other babies. Long, fur covered ears sat on the side of the child's head instead of normal human ears. From it's rump sat a soft lump of fur that twitched. Their child was a hybrid. Everything fell into place in Otto's mind. He and his family has been used for the experiments and the child would be taken away. Otto gathered his family, preparing them for thier journey back to Mayu's homeland. He knew he could only send his wife and child and that once word got out that they were missing, he would more than likely be put to death. The saftey of his family was all that mattered. That was the last time he saw his family. Mayu did her best to raise her hybrid child in an anti-hybrid Japan. Dita was homeschooled and forced to stay indoors, away from other humans. If word got out, the child would surely be taken away. Dita was forced to live under a strict set of rules, her mother showing little to no kindness. No matter how many times her mother declined the idea, Dita felt as though her mother's pain was brought on by her existence. On her 9th birthday, she packed what little things she could fit in her bag and left out the window, leaving her mother to live her life without the burden of hiding her hybrid child from the world. ---- Midian City: ---- : The ship pulled into the dock, unloading its cargo. The men stacked the large boxes, leaving them to be taken into account later. One of the boxes cracked open, reveling a tiny neko girl. Dita crawled out, doing her best to regain her senses. In front of her stood the tall dark buildings of Midian. People of all shapes, sizes, and races strolled past her down the dark streets. She noticed fuzzy ears and tails exposed on a few, some of them leaping above from catwalk to catwalk. The rest just blending in with the rest of the crowd. A hybrid friendly community was what she yearned for more than anything even if the grime stood out a bit more than her previous residence. Atleast she could go anywhere she pleased. She wandered around the city, finding her way into the dark, back alleys. There she met another young hybrid by the name of Remamian Takashi . They hit it off well, not only becoming close friends but adopting each other as siblings. The two made thier way around the city, doing whatever they fancied. Together, they along with several other hybrids created The Strays, helping the lost and homeless hybrids of Midian find thier place in the city. ---- The Catwalkers: ---- :Although Dita was happy with her new found family amongst The Strays, deep down she longed to join the ranks of the Catwalkers . Her sister Remmy was given an offer to join, soon rising up their ranks. Dita, slightly envious of her older sister, began training and doing all she could to get recognized by the Catwalkers. Finally, after many weeks of hardships, she was accepted. :Sadly, the "family" Dita had spent years admiring, began to fall a part shortly after her initiation. A ghost from the past, Rith Valiant, returned to take the place of the current Matron. Problems began to arise, leaving many nekos alone to fend for themselves. Several left the Catwalkers (including Dita), to create their own gangs, leading to dangerous disputes over territory. : Dita kept to herself for the majority of the time, watching the fueds from a distance. During this time she ran into Broder, the leader of the Alley Cats. Her anonymity and knowledge of each gang would be great use for his plan to take down the newly formed gang, The Pack. In exchange for her assistance, he promised her a place amongst his ranks with the Alley Cats. ---- The Pack: ---- :Dita became as spy for the Alley Cats, reporting back what information she could. She was accepted into The Pack, no questions asked. At the time, she had felt little to no remorse for her wrong-doings against them, but that would soon change. Broder and Rith came to a compromise and the newly formed Alley Cats returned to their place amongst the Catwalks. Feeling alone and slightly betrayed by the Alley Cats, she made a decision to stick with The Pack. Overtime, she made several close friends and quickly gained respect for the new alpha, Angela Ritter. After a bit of time, Angela granted Dita the "Dark Shadow" rank, allowing her to help her new family, using her combat and spying skills. : :Along with new friends, family, and duties, came new emotions. A wolf hybrid by the name of Kuno Soderstrom had joined the ranks of The Pack, quickly excelling to become a pack Guardian. The two became close, spending a large amount of time working together. The innocent friendship eventually evolved into a slightly romantic relationship but due to pressure from other Pack members and infidelity issues, Kuno parted ways with Dita. : Things amongst the Pack began to fall apart and Dita, now single and alone, decided to take her leave. She wandered around Midian City, lost and confused as to what she really wanted in her life. Her once familiar home was slowly turning into another cold, cruel world. Disappearance : ---- :Dita left Midian City when she was 18 years old, in search for new meaning to her life. She wanted to learn more about the world she'd given up on so many years earlier when she ran away to Midian. From place to place, she'd travel, learning all she could from the people and environments. : :She kept her true identity hidden, knowing that the world still wasn't accepting of hybrids. Some places treated them as pets or possessions. Others treated them as monsters. She'd stroll down the streets, watching humans "walk" thier "pets" on leashes. Most of them didn't seem to mind. She felts out of place in this human world, hating the fact that she'd never be accepted all because of her genetics. She spent 5 years roaming through the world and although she felt she had achieved what she sought out to do by traveling, her heart longed to return to Midian City. ---- Return: ---- :also working on this :D ---- The Present: ---- :Dita is currently back in Midian for a while, roaming the wastelands of Apocalypse. She rejoined the Pack, taking back her rank as a dark shadow however, she is very distant and sometimes even cruel. :Kuno returned as well, reclaiming her as his mate. He holds the key to her cold heart. ---- Info Distinnguishing marks: Strengths: Weaknesses: Personality: Likes: alcohol(vodka), dark quite places, clove cigarettes, the ocean, snow, and watching people from a distance Category: Characters